


Как мы друг друга дополняем

by fandom_The_Magicians_2019, Yamanari_Tai



Series: Мера любви [2]
Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Depression, Dom/sub Undertones, Light Bondage, M/M, Slice of Life, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-17 22:22:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20628485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_The_Magicians_2019/pseuds/fandom_The_Magicians_2019, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamanari_Tai/pseuds/Yamanari_Tai
Summary: Дело в том, что сексом можно было здорово скоротать время. В базовом, чистом, животном плане секс всегда был хорош. Этого хотело его тело: другого человека, тёплого, близкого, мокрого, узкого на его члене. Всё это могло быть обычной биологической потребностью. Но не было.





	Как мы друг друга дополняем

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Ways We Fit Together](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18588940) by [portraitofemmy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/portraitofemmy/pseuds/portraitofemmy). 

> Заметки автора:
> 
> Я знаю, мы все убиты финалом, но мой выбор — сфокусироваться на счастье, которое мальчикам всё же досталось. Эта история должна была рассказать об Элиоте, который учит Квентина удовольствию, но вместо этого она о том, как Элиот влюбляется в него. Так уж вышло. А ещё она может считаться продолжением “Года жизни”, но читать обе части можно, как отдельные истории.

В Филлори было немного занятий для двух людей, выросших в двадцать первом веке и привыкших к постоянному потоку информации.

У них, конечно, была мозаика. Ради неё они сюда и пришли. Она и занимала большую часть времени, но ещё в первый год они выяснили, что поубивают друг друга, если периодически не брать паузы в этой работе. Так в их домике появились книги, растения и другие занятия; этого их мозгам тоже не хватало, но даже оно было лучше, чем бесконечные узоры. Элиот видел их даже во сне, даже если просто прикрывал глаза, и да, им очень нужны были другие занятия.

И секс, по скромному мнению Элиота, отлично подходил на эту роль.

***  
Квентин его отвлекал.

На него всегда было приятно смотреть, на эту его неловкость малыша-оленёнка и большие удивлённые глаза. Элиот хотел соблазнить его с того мгновения, как они встретились — сразу захотел Квентина в его дурацком пиджаке не по размеру, изумлённого и смущённого. В те счастливые дни, когда их ещё не настигли неприятности, Квентин, кажется, доверял Элиоту больше, чем всем остальным, и одна эта мысль отравляла сознание надеждой. После переезда в домик физиков Квентин не один раз оставался у Элиота ночевать, отключался в его постели, отчаявшись спрятаться от своих бесконечных страхов.

А потом он вернулся с Испытаний, не сводя глаз с Элис Куинн. И Элиот со вздохом расстался со своими сладкими фантазиями о его соблазнении. Может, ему и не впервой было спать с чужими парнями, но Элиот точно не хотел мешать своему другу в попытках построить для себя что-то хорошее.

Элиот правда так думал.

Упс.

И за тот год, большую часть которого они провели по отдельности, Квентин стал ещё чудеснее. Его волосы отросли, и он теперь завязывал их в маленький хвостик, а непослушные пряди всё равно выбивались и падали на лицо. Квентин постоянно заправлял их за уши, видимо, следуя нервной привычке, и они чудесно обрамляли его лицо, подчёркивая линию челюсти. А иногда лезли в глаза, мешая Квентину сосредоточиться на мозаике, и у Элиота пальцы покалывало от желания ему помочь.

Это очень отвлекало.

А ещё теперь Элиот мог его трогать. И Квентину это почему-то нравилось.

И это напрягало, потому что Элиот устал от мозаики, а Квентину нравилось, когда к нему прикасались. В таких условиях было очень сложно удержаться и не трогать его всё время. Даже сейчас, помогая Квентину с последним узором, Элиот вместо работы пялился на его руки. Сезоны в Филлори были мягкими, так что Квентин оставил свою потрёпанную толстовку в хижине.

— Сомневаюсь, что красная рыба отражает красоту всей жизни, — пожаловался Квентин, когда они уже почти закончили собирать очередной узор.

— Определённо, — лениво отозвался Элиот, — красоту всей жизни отражает зелёная рыба, разбирай.

Квентин метнул на него быстрый взгляд. Элиот только удобнее развалился на собранной части мозаики.

— Ты не помогаешь.

— Я знаю, — вздохнул Элиот, разглядывая его большей частью голые ноги. Ему очень хотелось прикоснуться, но он себя контролировал. Сегодня им нужно было закончить хотя бы один узор.

И всё же, когда на ум Элиоту пришла чудесная идея, он сел и широко улыбнулся.

— Сыграем в "правду или действие".

Квентин изумлённо уставился на него.

— Нам что, двенадцать?

— Ага. Мы застряли в школьном автобусе по дороге с экскурсии, и нам вообще нечего делать, Квентин, боже мой. Удиви меня.

— Ну, давай, — проворчал Квентин, невольно улыбаясь, и от этой улыбки у него очертились ямочки на щеках. Элиот вот не был уверен, что эти ямочки не передают красоту всей жизни.

Элиот моргнул, отгоняя эту мысль, и, скрестив ноги, выпрямился.

— Ты первый. Спрашивай.

— Это так тупо, — пробурчал Квентин и улыбнулся, дотягиваясь до красной плитки. — Правда или действие?

— Действие, — быстро ответил Элиот, и Квентин закатил глаза.

— Помоги мне с мозаикой.

— Не пойдёт, — весело отозвался Элиот, — сегодня твоя очередь, мистер. Что-то другое.

Квентин вздохнул и поёрзал, словно в поисках вариантов.

— Пусть ты... Глупости, Эл, весь смысл этой игры в том, чтобы заставить своих друзей жрать жуков или кричать петухом.

— У тебя просто не хватает воображения.

— Молчание может быть действием?

— А то, — хмыкнул Элиот — и поцеловал его. Кью удивлённо охнул ему в губы, и поцелуй получился мягкий, ужасно нежный. Квентин, как всегда, окунулся в него с головой, растаял у Элиота в руках, стоило положить ладонь ему на загривок, и выглядел немного не в себе, когда Элиот отстранился.

— Так вот что это за игра, — пробормотал он с игривой обидой, блестя глазами. Квентин очень любил, когда его целовали.

— Ага, — согласился Элиот, погладив его по щеке большим пальцем, и медленно убрал руку. Квентин взглянул на него так, словно лишился чего-то жизненно необходимого, а затем словно через силу вернулся глазами к мозаике. Элиот облизнулся. Поразительно, как сильно Кью его хотел.

— Твоя очередь.

— Правда или действие? — спросил Элиот, заранее зная, что Кью, его маленький зануда, скажет в ответ.

— Правда.

Наивное летнее дитя. Неужели он действительно думал, что так легко выкрутится?

— Каким был твой первый секс?

Квентин покраснел и выронил из рук плитку.

— Эл, господи.

— Отвечай, Колдуотер, — поддел Элиот, наслаждаясь его неловкими страданиями.

— С девушкой или с парнем? — негромко уточнил Квентин, внимательно разглядывая плитки перед собой.

Элиот моргнул: Квентину удалось его удивить.

— Я думал, твой первый раз был со мной.

— Всё из-за твоего эгоцентризма, — парировал Квентин.

— Гедонизма, — поправил его Элиот и мягко пихнул носком ботинка. — Прости, я не должен быть предполагать, не зная.

— Это точно, — кивнул Кью, но взгляд у него остался тёплым и слегка смущённым. Элиот тихо понадеялся, что не оплошал слишком сильно. — Честно говоря, оба раза были не очень. Девушка — точно не кончила, бросила меня на следующий же день. Парень — встретились на вечеринке в школе, помню отрывочно, но я ему отдрочил, и он отрубился. Я догнался один в ванной и сбежал домой.

— Потрясающая история, — отозвался Элиот, не обращая внимания на кольнувшую сердце боль. «Я хотел бы для тебя лучшего».

— А у тебя как было? — спросил Квентин, старательно скрывая очевидный интерес.

— Эта игра работает не так, — покачал головой Элиот и улыбнулся, когда Кью фыркнул в ответ.

— Правда или действие?

— Действие.

— С тобой невозможно играть, — хмыкнул Квентин, и Элиоту отчаянно захотелось к нему прикоснуться. — Трахни меня.

— Если ты настаиваешь, — мурлыкнул Элиот и потянул его на себя за шлёвки на штанах. Квентин неловко покачнулся, но вырываться не стал. Он привалился к груди Элиота, оказавшись целиком в его руках, задницей между его бёдер. Здесь его место, прошептало что-то звериное внутри Элиота, когда он зарылся носом Квентину в волосы.

— Элиот, я же пошутил! Я ещё не закончил!

— Надо было думать об этом, прежде чем брать меня на «слабо», — усмехнулся Элиот, позволив ему развернуться в своих объятиях. Квентин улыбнулся, и Элиот должен был попробовать эту улыбку на вкус. Кью позволил — ему очень, слишком нравилось, когда его целуют.

— Я должен закончить узор, — напомнил Квентин, отстранившись, и вернулся к своим плиткам. Однако выглядел он таким восхитительно возбуждённым, что Элиот вовсе не удивился, услышав тихое: — Может, потом.

Элиот засмеялся и откинулся на спину. Подождать — это очень простая задача.

Кажется, он даже задремал, но Квентин разбудил его, чтобы вместе поставить на место последнюю плитку. Последнюю они всегда клали вместе. Просто на всякий случай. На этот раз она светло-зелёная, и Элиот уложил её на место, держа Кью за поясницу.

Ничего не произошло.

Квентин вздохнул, и Элиот погладил его по спине, тёплой даже сквозь мягкую ткань футболки.

— Я же говорил, что с красной рыбой не выйдет, — мрачно отозвался Квентин.

— Знаю, малыш.— Элиот поцеловал Квентина в висок, и Кью прижался к его боку.

Элиот никогда его не обманывал.

Он заставил Кью возбудиться медленно, потому что была такая возможность, потому что не мог поступить по-другому. Таким поздним вечером уже никто из деревни точно не мог забрести к ним в гости, и Элиот уложил Квентина на очередной неудавшийся узор и целовал, пока тот совсем не поплыл, дрожащий и отчаянный. И дело было в том, что...

Сексом можно было здорово скоротать время. В базовом, чистом, животном плане секс всегда был хорош. Этого хотело его тело: другого человека, тёплого, близкого, мокрого, узкого на его члене. Элиот очень скучал по сексу весь этот год, пока Квентин не поцеловал его в день их годовщины. И скучал по мужскому телу гораздо дольше. Всё это могло быть обычной биологической потребностью. Но не было.

Потому что Кью, раскрытый, открывшийся для него, был самой чудесной картинкой на свете. Квентин, без малейшей крупицы опыта, каждый раз отдавал всего себя без оглядки. Обожал, когда его целовали, когда Элиот сжимал пальцы в его волосах или на горле, и обожал, когда его трахали. Было что-то такое в его взгляде, в этих огромных доверчивых глазах, что...

Что Элиот боялся. И был невероятно возбуждён.

Квентин позволил Элиоту вылизать себя, только тихо, мягко скулил в ночной тишине, подаваясь навстречу. Милый чудесный Квентин дрожал и ёрзал, пока Элиот растягивал его, палец за пальцем, а под конец начал извиваться и умолять. И потом Элиот трахал его, со спины, вздёрнув задницу над мозаикой, и не мог оторвать взгляда от тёмных линий татуировки. Не мог перестать думать: "Кью, Кью, Кью", как какое-то откровение, пробуждение, как молитву.

А после они свалились на мозаику, не расцепляясь. Квентин слегка подрагивал, отходя, мягкий и уязвимый, раскрытый, и Элиот держал его, обнимал, закрывая от всего мира, и не мог перестать обводить пальцами татуировку у Кью на спине.

— Что-то новенькое, — пробормотал Квентин и продолжил, услышав мягкий вздох: — Так мы раньше не делали.

Он был прав. Половину времени их близость не заходила так далеко. Она могла ограничиваться членом Элиота, скользящим в сладкий горячий рот Квентина — тот с ума сходил от удовольствия, отсасывая ему. Иногда — просто движением рук или трением, потому что временами казалось, что оторваться друг от друга, разорвать поцелуй — совершенно невыносимо и невозможно.

А трахались они лицом к лицу. Элиот... Элиоту очень нравилось смотреть Квентину в глаза. Нравилось считывать его реакции по выражению лица. Нравилось, каким Кью был под ним, у него на коленях, нравилось его небольшое, идеальное тело, податливое, отдающее, забирающее взамен. Элиот обожал смотреть, как Кью кончает, каждый раз словно не веря, что может быть так хорошо.

— По-хорошему новенькое? — уточнил Элиот, бережно собирая информацию для будущих экспериментов. А ещё ему всё больше казалось, что о близости между ними стоит начать говорить. Он достаточно пожил на свете, чтобы понимать: кое-что из того, что Кью определённо понравится, потребует очень долгих и сложных разговоров.

— Ага, — пробормотал Кью, принюхался и наклонил голову, напрашиваясь на поцелуй. Элиот улыбнулся и поцеловал его нежный рот, потёрся носом о нос, чувствуя, что сердце сейчас попросту разорвётся. — Только не для каждого раза. Мне нравится видеть тебя. Но, по правде говоря, мы давно уже друг друга накручивали.

— Понятия не имею, о чём ты, — промурлыкал Элиот и поцеловал его. Погладил по волосам. Прижал к себе. — Мы подходим друг другу по стольким разным параметрам, детка. Не могу дождаться, когда смогу тебе это доказать.

***  
Они пытались закончить по крайней мере один узор в день. В конце концов, всё было ради этой цели.

Летние дожди всё усложняли. В первый год они волновались о предстоящей зиме, но оказалось, что она приносит с собой только темноту и холод. И только однажды всё вокруг завалило снегом, и то таким тонким слоем, что Квентин и Элиот с лёгкостью сумели расчистить площадку с мозаикой и уложить очередной узор, прежде чем вернуться обратно в тепло.

Летние дожди оказались гораздо хуже. В этом году они заплатили немного сыну мельника, и тот обновил им крышу — теперь хотя бы в самой хижине было сухо. Но когда стеной шёл дождь, и в тяжёлой облачной темноте едва можно было различить цвета, работать над мозаикой было невыносимо. Слава богам, что эти дожди хотя бы были тёплыми.

"Как душ принимать", — напомнил себе Элиот, словно с его последнего нормального душа не прошло уже больше года. К тому времени он уже несколько часов работал над мозаикой и успел на две трети закончить сегодняшний узор (круглое солнце, рассечённое зелёными линиями). Над головой резко грохнул гром, и Элиот вздрогнул, украдкой наблюдая за пляшущими на горизонте молниями. Привычка, воспитанная детскими страхами, заставляла его каждый раз беззвучно отсчитывать секунды между грохотом и вспышкой.

Промежутки между ними неуклонно сокращались.

В небе снова громыхнуло, практически сразу сверкнула молния — гул отозвался у Элиота в груди, и дверь хижины позади него распахнулась. Кью высунулся под дождь.

— Элиот! Давай внутрь!

Его не нужно было звать дважды. Промокший до костей и уставший, Элиот с облегчением вернулся в дом.

Внутри было тепло и сухо. Квентин разжёг огонь в очаге, и над ним на металлической полочке пёкся хлеб, наполняя комнату дразнящими домашними запахами. Пахло домом, уколола Элиота случайная мысль — а Квентин уже был рядом, предлагая ему плед.

— Спасибо, — искренне поблагодарил Элиот, слегка ошеломлённый теплом и своей реакцией. Горячее чувство в груди только усилилось, когда Квентин улыбнулся и запрокинул голову, прося поцелуй. Элиот поцеловал его, мягко и коротко, стараясь не промочить чужую одежду. — Как твоя выпечка?

— У тебя лучше получается, — признался Квентин, и это было правдой. Сам он в готовке был не силён, пусть и очень старался, но хотя бы раз в неделю всё ещё умудрялся что-нибудь спалить.

— Завтра ты можешь подменить меня под дождём, а я позабочусь об ужине к твоему возвращению, — притворно промурлыкал Элиот, вытирая волосы и старательно игнорируя тот факт, насколько ему на самом деле нравилось готовить для Кью.

Любой другой человек, не Квентин, обязательно пошутил бы про прилежную жену-домохозяйку. Элиот наполовину озвучил эту шутку самостоятельно. Но только не Квентин, которого неустанно восхищали способности Элиота и его происхождение. Квентину никогда даже в голову не приходило его за это дразнить или презирать.

Вместо этого Кью подцепил пальцами края его мокрой рубашки и потянулся наверх за ещё одним поцелуем.

— Справедливо, — пробормотал он и слегка потянул рубашку на себя. — Тебе надо избавиться от мокрой одежды.

— Если хочешь увидеть меня голым, Колдуотер, так и скажи, — поддразнил его Элиот, любуясь блеском глаз и ямочками на щеках.

— Хочу. Всегда, — мягко отозвался Кью, и у Элиота внутри всё знакомо замерло от страха при виде откровенного влечения в его глазах. Что делать, когда на тебя так смотрит человек, который мог бы любого заполучить, если бы хорошо постарался?..

Элиот хмыкнул и отвернулся, пряча глаза и надеясь перевести дух. Он даже сбежал в спальню, и Кью позволил, отвлёкся на печку, приглядывая за хлебом. Им обоим давно пришлось обзавестись филлорийской одеждой, и пусть даже Элиот упрямо носил свою земную, ему было во что переодеться в случае чего. Элиот выбрал лёгкую хлопковую рубашку и свободные штаны, подумал было о свитере, но решил, что в тепле дома наверняка согреется и так.

Квентин успел устроиться на скамейке возле огня, упёршись ногой в один из покосившихся старых стульев. На животе у него лежала открытая книга, и Кью, завидев Элиота, тепло ему улыбнулся.

— Что читаешь? — спросил Элиот, прихватывая с собой лоскутный плед, чтобы было помягче, и сел рядом.

Не успел он приглашающе раскрыть руки, как Квентин уже прижался к нему, устраиваясь между ног, уютный и тёплый.

— «Морские путешествия Элварда Благдана», — отозвался он, и Элиот улыбнулся невольному воодушевлению в его голосе. Кью, сладкий ботаник, обожал корабельные квесты.

— Какое дурацкое имя, — заявил Элиот, потому что должен был это заметить.

— Сам ты дурацкий, — фыркнул Квентин, потому что не мог в ответ промолчать.

— И что же творится в его морских путешествиях?

Следующие несколько часов Элиот провёл, прижавшись щекой к макушке Квентина и слушая его голос, сопровождаемый приглушённым стуком дождя. Кью, ужасно тёплый, идеально умещался у него в объятиях и пристроил голову у Элиота на плече. Они так подходили друг другу, с ума сойти, насколько. Два кусочка пазла, вставшие на свои места.

Пахло деревом, душистым дымом, свежим хлебом и Квентином.

«Домом», отозвалось сердце Элиота, и сразу за этой мыслью пришёл страх. «У меня никогда не было дома лучше этого, господи, что будет, когда я это потеряю?..»

Он прикоснулся губами к шее Квентина, чтобы отвлечься — секс вообще отлично отвлекал. Просто чудесно, особенно когда Квентин начал ёрзать, ощутив губы на своём загривке. Ему нравилось, и Элиоту до сих пор казалось, что не было на свете ничего лучше ощущения, что Кью его хочет. Аккуратно, чтобы не спугнуть, Элиот отвёл его мягкие волосы и поцеловал сладкое чувствительное местечко за ухом.

— Элиот, — пробормотал Квентин слегка дрожащим голосом.

Элиот нежно прикусил ему ушко и прошептал, касаясь дыханием:

— Да, малыш?

— На дворе же день, — очаровательно неловко заметил тот, что было вдвойне смешно, потому что они определённо трахались при свете дня, и не раз. Вчера, например, когда Кью потребовался перерыв от мозаики, который он с толком использовал, отсасывая Элиоту прямо посреди двора.

— Мне прекратить? — мягко осведомился Элиот, переставая гладить Кью по животу сквозь продравшуюся футболку.

— Я такого не говорил, — с трудом выдохнул Квентин, и Элиот, смеясь, снова прихватил губами его ухо. Кью от этого касания ахнул, Элиот прекрасно чувствовал его дрожь, и это волнение ужасно возбуждало. Кью ёрзал в его руках, словно пытаясь развернуться, оседлать его колени и потребовать поцелуев, но Элиот... Элиот ещё не наигрался.

— Нет, милый, — прошептал он, прижимая Кью к своей груди, и тот послушно замер, расслабился, любопытный и доверчивый. — Так хорошо сидишь, я хочу... Ты ведь доверяешь мне?

— Да, — немедленно откликнулся Квентин. Тяжесть этого доверия, господи...

— Благодарю тебя, — промурлыкал Элиот, и внутри у него всё сжалось от искренности этих слов. Нежно, очень нежно он коснулся мочки уха Кью губами, лизнул её, прихватил ласково и втянул в рот.

Квентин задушенно вздохнул, схватившись одной рукой за руку Элиота, а другой за скамью.

— Почему... так приятно?

Что-то внутри Элиота нежно замурлыкало от такой реакции.

— На твоём теле полно местечек, не привыкших к ласке, мой дорогой.

— Тогда приласкай меня, — тихо попросил Квентин, и кто Элиот такой, чтобы отказывать искренним просьбам?

Они, как могли, избавили Кью от одежды: Элиот стянул с него футболку и спустил штаны до колен — только чтобы гладить всё его тело, куда дотягивались руки. Квентина отчаянно хотелось поцеловать, такого открытого, не знающего, куда себя деть, и Элиот не слишком долго продержался. В конце концов, он был обычным парнем, и с силой воли у него никогда не складывалось.

Целоваться было не слишком удобно, и Элиот совершенно случайно устроил ладонь у Кью на горле. Собирался повернуть его к себе за подбородок, спуститься ниже, огладить ключицы — вот только в тот самый момент, когда пальцы Элиота обхватили нежную, доверчиво открытую шею, Квентин вздрогнул всем телом и словно застыл.

И Элиот... не был удивлён. Каждое открытие, связанное с сексуальными предпочтениями Кью, вело к очевидному и однозначному выводу. О том, насколько этот чудесный, хрупкий, запуганный мальчик нуждался в заботе и ласке. В том, чтобы чувствовать себя в безопасности в чужих руках.

Элиот догадывался, как это можно устроить.

Теперь уже зная, что делает, Элиот накрыл ладонью нежное горло Квентина и тихо спросил:

— Тебе нравится?

Безопасность, разумность и обоюдное согласие — главные столпы хорошего секса.

— Элиот, если остановишься, я тебя прикончу и отдам тело говорящим медведям.

Элиот засмеялся, притянул Кью ближе и покрыл поцелуями его лицо. Такой чудесный и такой смешной. Элиот огладил шею Кью большим пальцем — и ощутил его дрожь. В штанах у него самого уже было так твёрдо, что это отвлекало, но Кью был такой податливый и отзывчивый, что...

— Поцелуй, поцелуй меня, — попросил Квентин, и что ещё было делать, кроме как послушаться?

Каждый вздох, каждый тихий всхлип хотелось запомнить и сберечь навсегда. Кью был возбуждён до боли, его член сочился смазкой, прижавшись к животу. Элиот скользнул вниз одной рукой, грубовато коснулся его, и Кью... Этот звук невозможно было описать словами. «Так хочу быть внутри тебя», — проскочила отчаянная, эгоистичная мысль, но...

Квентин настолько поплыл сейчас, настолько доверился Элиоту и его рукам на своём горле, что не хотелось вырывать его из блаженного счастья. Кью никогда не был настолько открытым, никогда себя настолько не отпускал, но может...

— Веришь мне, малыш? — шепнул Элиот в горящее ухо, и Квентин медленно кивнул.

Когда Элиот разжал руки, Кью застонал так жалобно, что впору бы улыбнуться, но сил хватило только помочь ему выпутаться из приспущенных штанов. Теперь Элиот мог притянуть Кью обратно к себе, снова прижать к груди, где он так чудесно умещался, и медленно, плавно проскользнуть влажным горячим членом между его мягких бёдер. Обнять его, накрыть ладонью выставленное беззащитное горло — и двигаться.

— Эл, — всхлипнул Квентин, содрогаясь и вжимаясь ближе, — почему мне так хорошо?..

«Потому что ты мой», — отозвалось бесполезное животное у Элиота внутри.

Это длилось. Длилось. И длилось, так долго, как они смогли продержаться. Пока желание кончить не снесло Элиоту мозги, и его не размазало окончательно. Пока его неловкая рука не легла Квентину на член, а губы не прошептали ему на ухо:

— Ну же, мой хороший, кончай, — и Кью сорвался следом.

Скамейка оказалась не лучшим местом, чтобы прийти в себя, так что Элиот немедленно утащил Квентина в постель, остро нуждаясь в объятиях. Кью еле передвигал ногами, спотыкаясь обо всё подряд, и каждый момент случайной разлуки болезненно отзывался у Элиота на сердце. Избавившись от остатков одежды, Элиот уложил их обоих в постель и накрыл одеялом, обнял Кью, и это было... Идеально.

«Мой чудесный мальчик», — подумал он, потираясь носом о нос, поцеловал приоткрывшиеся нежные губы, ещё и ещё. Никогда ещё Элиоту так остро не хотелось защитить кого-то от всех бед, и никогда он не был в таком откровенном ужасе.

— Эй, — позвал Кью, встречая очередной поцелуй чуть внимательнее, и сердце Элиота предательски пропустило удар.

— Я слушаю, — отозвался он, любуясь улыбкой Кью и его ямочками на щеках. — Как ты?

— Словно у меня был чудесный секс под грибами или ещё чем, — задумчиво протянул Кью, сладко потягиваясь. — Секс всегда так хорош? Я что, всю жизнь не тем занимался?

«Не бывает так хорошо», — подумал про себя Элиот, но промолчал, только погладил Кью по волосам.

— Хочешь чего-нибудь? — спросил, огладив большим пальцем ушко.

— Поцелуй? — невинно улыбнулся Квентин, явно гордый своей идеей.

Элиоту нечего было возразить.

***  
Дожди закончились поздним летом, и последние пару недель перед сбором урожая всё вокруг словно замерло в ожидании. Деревья отяжелели от спелых плодов, и Ариэль с Ланком постоянно заглядывали с новыми и новыми корзинами, полными персиков и слив. Они уже не умещались в хижине, насквозь пропахшей сладким душистым летом.

Квентину, городскому мальчику, захотелось сварить варенье. Заниматься этим пришлось Элиоту — помогая Кью на каждом шагу. Они обменяли пару трюков на запас мёда: ловкие пальцы Квентина починили обломанный край пострадавшего от дождей улья. А Элиот искусным флиртом выманил у местного торговца стеклом целую кучу банок всего за пару мелких монет.

В конце дня они вытащили обеденный стол во двор и, согретые вечерними лучами солнца, принялись за работу, бодро отправляя очищенные и порезанные персики в погнутую железную миску. До этого они собрали два неудачных узора мозаики, но Элиоту отчего-то было плевать: не сейчас стоило беспокоиться об этом, не этим вечером, когда весь мир словно пах персиковым соком.

— Думаешь, получится выменять варенье на масло? — спросил Квентин, и его чистая незамутнённая радость даже слегка затмила живущий у Элиота внутри ужас, связанный с фермерскими заботами.

Счастье, которое переполняло Кью, было единственной причиной, почему Элиот вообще на это пошёл. Кажется, теперь он готов был делать что угодно, лишь бы порадовать Квентина.

Потому что не было ничего хуже жуткой беспомощности, которая охватывала Элиота, когда Кью проваливался в свои тёмные дни. Даже после полутора лет, проведённых вместе, он до сих пор не до конца понимал, что делать. Иногда Кью только и нужно было, чтобы Элиот был рядом, чтобы говорил, что никуда не денется и не бросит его наедине с невыполнимой задачей. А иногда его нужно было силой заставлять поесть и помыться, и было сложно, было очень тяжёло, особенно когда у Элиота внутри всё рвалось защитить Кью от любой беды, спасти его и от этой напасти. Но как спасти человека от его собственных мыслей?

Никак. Пришлось учиться терпению. И если запах свежих персиков может оказаться для человека, который тебе небезразличен, причиной выбраться из постели, невольно купишь целую корзину. А когда ему захочется варенья, придумаешь, как это устроить без настоящего сахара и желатина.

— Старушка Астрал не любит торговаться, — напомнил Элиот, вытаскивая косточку из очередного персика и наблюдая, как Квентин делает то же самое. Выглядел он получше, усталость и бледность, кажется, отступили, и Кью даже вернулся в свой нормальный вес. Ломтики персиков у него получались кривыми и неровными, зато улыбка не сходила с лица. Может, не такая яркая, как раньше, до вытянувших из них всю душу дождей. Но она была.

— Тогда можно продать варенье и купить масло за деньги, — предложил Квентин, взглянул на Элиота виновато и добавил: — Хочу тост с маслом.

"Значит, будет тебе тост", — подумал Элиот. Глупо, да, он и так уже выманил у соседей всё возможное, чтобы помочь Кью с его депрессией, но...

— Говорят, дочка мельника завела козу. Может, она захочет обменяться.

— Никогда не пробовал козье масло, — признался Квентин и невесело засмеялся. — Ты не думаешь иногда о том, какие странные мы тут с тобой ведём разговоры?

Элиот покосился на него.

— Я был Верховным Королём, которому приходилось беседовать с говорящим ленивцем через придворного переводчика. Страннее всего то, что придётся уточнить у козы, было ли молоко взято с её согласия.

Кью улыбнулся. Элиот ужасно, кошмарно скучал по этой улыбке. Чёрт бы побрал болезнь, которая каждые пару месяцев отнимала у него лучшего друга.

— Уверен, коза будет непротив, — серьёзно заявил Квентин, перекладывая очередную горку нарезанных персиков в миску. Один кусочек он ухватил и сунул в рот, бросив хитрый взгляд на Элиота.

Тот охотно купился.

— На варенье не хватит!

— Думаю, хватит, — заявил Квентин, попытался стащить кусочек у Элиота и засмеялся, когда тот мягко шлёпнул его по руке. У Элиота сердце дрогнуло, и он глаз не мог отвести от морщинок смеха у Кью на лице, от чудесных ямочек на его щеках.

Как же сильно он скучал.

Квентин снова взмахнул рукой и вдруг придвинулся ближе, поднося очередной кусочек к губам Элиота. Это было так мило, Кью очевидно пытался соблазнять и выглядел ужасно неловко, вот только... Вот только пришлось признать, что эта неловкая попытка сработала.

Элиот качнулся вперёд и вобрал предложенный кусочек в рот. Сладость разлилась по языку, Элиот вскинул бровь и поцеловал мокрые от сока пальцы Кью. Тот невольно сглотнул, и Элиот отстранился, довольный собой.

— Ну же, нам надо закончить, если хотим на ночь оставить варенье на огне.

Закончить и правда удалось ещё до заката, и пока Элиот разжигал огонь в очаге, Квентин затащил стол обратно в дом. Вспомнив о чудесных механических газовых горелках, которые теперь были вне досягаемости, Элиот вздохнул и отправился помогать Кью со стульями.

Под его внимательным взглядом Квентин аккуратно выложил половину драгоценного мёда в кастрюлю с персиками и перелил туда же свежей воды из ручья.

— Теперь только ждать и помешивать, — вздохнул Элиот, предлагая Квентину устроиться у себя под боком. Тот, тяжёлый и тёплый, счастливо вздохнул, укладываясь рядом. Обнимая его, Элиот снова вспомнил, как же здорово Квентин умещается у него в объятиях, просто чудесно, ровно как надо. Уже много дней между ними не было ничего больше мимолётных поцелуев, и пусть счёт ещё не пошёл на месяцы, но...

Но когда Кью прижался к Элиоту поближе, потираясь носом в попытке выпросить поцелуй, Элиот набросился на него с настоящей жадностью.

Варенье у них в ту ночь чуть не сгорело.

Но не сгорело, зато Элиот хорошенько обжёгся щетиной Кью — а ещё добавил в свой дурацкий послужной список достижение «разливал персиковое варенье по банкам, борясь со стояком». А отправив банки отстаиваться в ванне с водой, Элиот и вовсе сдался и утащил Квентина в постель.

Его кожа при свете свечей... Была золотистой, гладкой, совершенно идеальной. Элиот хотел попробовать его на вкус, укусил мягко изгиб подставленной шеи, предплечье, маленькую горошинку соска. А после — поцеловал в губы так, как Кью нравилось, чтобы его целовали: глубоко, грязно, неторопливо. Они трахались лицом к лицу в мерцающем свете свечей, мешая друг с другом дыхание, и каждый сладкий беспомощный стон бальзамом ложился Элиоту на сердце. «Мой», — в настоящем отчаянии подумал он и кончил, не выходя.

Отходить от накатившего удовольствия тоже было восхитительно, и даже липким быть Элиоту нравилось, пора уже было это признать. Особенно когда можно было лежать на Кью сверху, устроив голову у него на груди, и слушать, как успокаивается загнанное сердце. Квентин гладил его по волосам, пропуская влажные кудри сквозь пальцы, и Элиот... Элиот чувствовал, что кому-то важен.

Эта мысль заставила его приподняться на локтях, заглядывая Квентину в глаза. Тот успел расслабиться, засыпая, пусть его пальцы и не прекратили ещё свою небрежную мягкую ласку.

— Эй, — позвал Элиот тихо, любуясь взметнувшимися ресницами и нежной улыбкой.

— И тебе того же, — промурлыкал Квентин, слегка потянув его за кудряшку.

— Хочешь побыть сверху? — осторожно спросил Элиот, и сонному мозгу Кью потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы осознать услышанное.

— М... Не думаю, что смогу прямо сейчас, — неуверенно произнёс он, и Элиот закатил глаза.

— Юноша, я в тебя верю. — Квентин фыркнул и позволил себя поцеловать, успокаивая мечущиеся мысли. — Но ты увиливаешь. Знаешь ведь, что я не это имел в виду.

— Угу, — признался Квентин, задумчивый и слегка смущённый. — Не знаю. Ты хочешь?

Элиот до недавнего времени был совершенно не против обеих сторон. Жизнь слишком коротка, чтобы отказывать себе в удовольствии. И ему, конечно, нравилось командовать снизу, нравилось удерживать контроль, когда его трахали, и получать от этого удовольствие. Было бы просто чудесно испытать это с Квентином.

— Я хочу перепробовать с тобой всё, что можно, — улыбнулся Элиот, чувствуя себя болезненно откровенным. — Хочу совпасть с тобой по всем параметрам, милый.

— Вот как, — пробормотал явно польщённый Кью. — Ну... Да? Думаю, мне понравится?

— Тогда обязательно попробуем.

— Хорошо, — Квентин кивнул. Выглядел он слегка нервным, но любопытным, и Элиот точно знал, что комбинация выигрышная.

Вот только всё обернулось гораздо сложнее.

Честно говоря, это был первый вопрос, где между ними возникли какие-то сложности.

Прошло два дня, и одним жарким полднем они вернулись в дом пораньше, прячась от палящего солнца. Эти три часа, слишком жаркие для любых дел, обернулись для Элиота настоящей отдушиной. Прекрасной причиной окунуться в гедонизм посреди их сконцентрированной на квесте жизни. Отдохнуть несколько часовчасов, напиться воды, перехватить немного персиков до обеда, прочесть пару глав, валяясь голыми в постели, заняться игривым сексом... Чего ещё хотеть?

Вот только что-то было не так с момента, как Квентин прижал Элиота к столу и поцеловал, приподнявшись на цыпочки. Что-то не давало ему покоя, мешало сосредоточиться, и Кью даже не знал теперь, что делать с собственными руками и неуклюжим телом. Даже ладонь Элиота, скользнувшая на загривок, его сегодня не успокоила.

— Кью, — шепнул Элиот, отрываясь от его рта и хмурясь: Квентин сразу испуганно вздрогнул и закусил губу. — Кью, милый, всё хорошо?

— Что? Да, — поспешно заявил Квентин, нервно моргая, — и я хочу тебя т... трахнуть. Если ты не против. Мы можем... попробовать.

— Хм, — глубокомысленно отозвался Элиот. Могло быть и хуже, но определённо это был не лучший его ответ. Квентин завис на мгновение, а потом ощутимо дрогнул от смущения, и Элиот слегка потянул его за волосы, добавив: — Да. Да, я не против. Господи, малыш, ты не представляешь, как я хочу твой член. Ужасно хочу.

Это помогло, пусть и немного. Они снова начали целоваться, жадно и горячо, пусть в поцелуе и хватало за глаза нервозности и смущения. Не отрываясь друг от друга, они переместились в спальню, и Элиоту досталось несколько сладких минут, когда Квентин совершенно забыл, что ему надо о чём-то переживать. Залез к Элиоту на колени и целовал его, так хорошо, что Элиот невольно завёлся ещё сильнее. Его так давно не трахали, и Кью сделает им обоим хорошо, пусть только подберётся ближе. Чем дальше, тем труднее было ждать.

Элиот избавил их обоих от рубашек, и это, кажется, подтолкнуло Квентина к осознанию происходящего. Он снова начал думать, и если Элиот привык к его очаровательной неловкости в обычной жизни, в сексе Кью неловким не был никогда. А теперь его аж корёжило на совершенно обычной ласке, посреди движения он ощутимо начинал сомневаться в себе — и немедленно давал заднюю. Добравшись до любимого Элиотом заклинания смазки, Кью и вовсе запутался в череде жестов и, смущённый, чуть не сгорел со стыда.

— Так, пауза, — вздохнул Элиот, спихивая его с колен. Паникующий и потерянный Кью сполз с него, пряча глаза. — Что не так?

— Раньше это заклинание у меня получалось, — пробормотал Квентин, не зная, куда деть руки: его пальцы скребли то складки покрывала, то собственные предплечья.

Элиот мог бы сейчас обнять его, успокоить силком, но отчего-то знал, что это сейчас не поможет.

— Я не это имел в виду, — мягко сказал Элиот, погладив Кью по руке. Тот дрогнул от этого касания, и на сердце у Элиота потеплело. — Ты же сам не свой.

— Серьёзно, Эл? А какой я? За всё время, что мы с тобой занимаемся сексом, я никогда не был ближе к себе настоящему. К абсолютному неудачнику.

Элиот даже и не знал, что на это ответить. Сидел, ловя воздух ртом, и позволил Квентину собрать вещички и смыться из хижины. Вскоре после этого снаружи послышался негромкий стук мозаичных плиток, и Элиот вздохнул. По крайней мере, Квентин ушёл недалеко, и если ему нужно время... Элиот не возражал.

К моменту, когда Квентин вернулся в дом, Элиот уже покончил со стадиями стыда, злости и волнения. Кью, переступив порог, застенчиво втянул голову в плечи, прячась за волосами, и выглядел он так неуютно, что Элиот передумал говорить о произошедшем. Не сейчас. Когда-нибудь они обязательно об этом поговорят, но сейчас Кью словно боялся слово сказать, и Элиот не мог заставить себя его мучить.

— Я приготовил яичницу, — вместо этого сказал он, махнув рукой на сковородку, стоящую над очагом. — Яйца, кстати, закончились. Надо будет купить.

— Может, лучше целую курицу? — спросил Квентин, явно понятия не имея, что вообще значит ухаживать за живой курицей. Ох уж эти городские мальчишки.

Кью подошёл ближе, и Элиот без слов протянул к нему руку. "Пожалуйста, малыш, давай всё забудем." Он надеялся, что Квентин привычно приткнётся к его боку, а тот вместо этого прижался к нему целиком, всем собой, и да. Элиот был этим очень доволен. От Кью пахло свежим воздухом, вспотевшей кожей и им самим, и Элиот обнял его так крепко, как только мог. Страх, терзавший его до сих пор, страх облажаться и потерять то драгоценное, лучше чего нет на свете, и не суметь пережить потери, медленно разжал хватку на его измученном сердце.

После они молча поели, и Кью сбежал в постель. Элиот думал, что к его появлению Квентин уже давно будет старательно изображать крепкий сон, но он ошибался. Кью просто лежал на неразобранной кровати со стороны Элиота, очевидно надеясь этим привлечь к себе внимание.

И Элиот, будучи собой, улёгся прямо на него верхом. Кью в ответ засмеялся, сверкая ямочками на щеках, и Элиот с удовольствием поцеловал одну из них. Эти ямочки были его любимым зрелищем во всей Филлори.

— Я струсил, — признался Квентин, позволив Элиоту устроиться рядом.

— Ещё как, — подтвердил Элиот. Кью тут же невольно сжался, и Элиот погладил его по волосам, мягко, успокаивая нервы. — А знаешь, почему?

Квентин пожал плечами и осторожно взглянул на Элиота.

— Сам виноват. Слишком много переживал и не смог сосредоточиться.

— Почему? — непонимающе уточнил Элиот; по сравнению с другими экспериментами в постели этот казался... довольно простым. — Чем это отличается от всего остального, что мы с тобой пробовали?

— Потому что в этот раз я должен постараться, чтобы всё прошло хорошо?

Ох.

— Детка, — вздохнул Элиот, старательно, но не слишком успешно пряча улыбку, — мне без разницы, кто из нас в какой позиции окажется. И ты, видимо, плохо меня знаешь, если ещё не заметил, что в любом случае трахать тебя буду я.

Глаза у Кью потемнели, и в темноте зрачков плеснулся отчётливый голод. Этот взгляд отозвался у Элиота внутри, окатил его жаркой пьянящей волной желания.

— Вот как, — прошептал Кью, не отводя глаз от губ Элиота. Тот усмехнулся и тихо мурлыкнул:

— Поцелуй меня.

Квентин послушался, и этот поцелуй был гораздо, гораздо лучше их прошлой неловкой попытки увлечь друг друга. Элиот целовал Кью так, как хотел и где хотел, и Квентин медленно плавился в его руках.

Покомандовать, если нужно, ему ничего не стоило. Элиот мог быть заносчивым или высокомерным, даже Верховным Королём Всех Невыносимых Сук, если бы захотел — это было частью его образа. Всю жизнь, всю свою жизнь Элиот положил на этот образ, чтобы потом не моргнув глазом отражать любые нападки. Пусть люди думают, что хотят; у Элиота хватило бы наглости и сил справиться с самым напористым партнёром, если бы возникла необходимость.

Квентин напористым не был, и никакой брони у Элиота не было тоже.

Зато Квентин впитывал указания, как губка, и, послушный мальчик, беспрекословно следовал каждому из них. Элиот, опьянённый вниманием, позволил ему раздеть их обоих и перекатился, оказавшись на спине. Квентин улёгся на него сверху, навалился своим чудесным весом — в точности, как Элиоту хотелось.

— Не надо магии, — предупредил он, остановив взлетевшую в привычном жесте руку Кью — просто потому, что ему так захотелось. Тот гулко сглотнул, сладко и нервно, и Элиот облизнулся, не удержавшись. — Просто делай, как я говорю, помнишь?

— Прости, — выдохнул Кью, не отводя от него тёмных прекрасных глаз.

— Да, малыш. — Элиот улыбнулся и погладил его по щеке, и сердце у него отчаянно сжалось, когда Кью с нежностью потёрся о его ладонь. Без единой мысли в голове Элиот коснулся его раскрасневшихся от поцелуев губ и скользнул пальцами между ними. Бархатный горячий рот послушно раскрылся перед ним, и весь Кью словно разом потёк, не в силах себя контролировать — так ему хотелось заполучить что-нибудь покрупнее. Господи, видеть, как сильно Квентин его хочет, было просто невыносимо.

— Отвлекаешь, — выдохнул Элиот, огладил влажными пальцами уголок его губ и подцепил костяшками подбородок. — Тебе полагается меня трахать, а ты выглядишь так, словно жить не можешь без моего члена в глотке.

— Мне нравится брать у тебя в рот, — заявил Квентин, и Элиот довольно сощурился, подведя его к точке, где любое смущение уже не имело значения.

— Это тебе тоже понравится, — пообещал Элиот и поцеловал его.

Его очень давно не трахали, очень. И несмотря на отчаянное желание поторопиться и не затягивать с прелюдией, Элиот вынудил их обоих немного потерпеть. Зная, что так будет лучше. А ещё ему ужасно хотелось научить Кью делать всё правильно. На будущее.

— Что чувствуешь? — спросил он, глядя на Квентина. Тот завороженно, совершенно стеклянными глазами следил, как его собственные пальцы исчезают у Элиота внутри, и этот взгляд был просто бесценен. И Кью был возбуждён, очень возбуждён только от этого. От прелюдии и выполнения указаний.

— Ты такой тугой, — с трудом выдохнул Квентин, отведя взгляд от своих пальцев. — Эл, я не хочу сделать тебе больно.

— И не сделаешь, малыш, — пообещал Элиот ему чистую правду. Сам он чувствовал себя чудесно наполненным, и искры наслаждения бежали по спине от размеренных толчков сильных пальцев внутри. — Мне сейчас очень хорошо.

Квентин тихо застонал и склонился вперёд, прижимаясь горящей щекой к груди Элиота, и того окатило жаркой волной нежности и желания. Больше не было сил терпеть, ему хотелось, чтобы Квентин оказался внутри него, хотелось, чтобы между ними вообще ничего не осталось, даже воздуха.

Первый плавный толчок заставил его выгнуться в предвкушении. Заботливый, нежный, беспокойный Кью над ним чуть ли не дрожал, не отводя глаз от лица Элиота и умоляя взглядом ответить, всё ли в порядке, всё ли он делает правильно.

— Детка, так хорошо, — прошептал Элиот, потому что остальные слова испарились из его головы, оставив сладкую, чудесную пустоту.

— Эл, — выдохнул Квентин, подбирая ритм, и в этом ему уже не нужны были никакие инструкции. Они трахались столько раз, что успели узнать друг друга до последнего жеста. И их тела прекрасно знали, что делать.

Кью продержался долго, достаточно долго, чтобы всё тело Элиота охватило жарким огнём желания. Ему ужасно хотелось отдрочить себе в погоне за разрядкой, но Кью вдруг застонал так тихо и болезненно, что Элиот буквально почуял, насколько близко к грани тот сейчас оказался.

— Давай, — прошептал Элиот, устроил ладонь у Кью на загривке и прижал к себе ближе, — ну же, Кью, кончи для меня.

И Квентин послушался.

— Хочу, — прошептал он, едва восстановив дыхание, — хочу помочь тебе кончить.

Глаза у него были огромные, ужасно красивые и словно сияли в темноте отблесками свечей. От этого взгляда Элиот, как всегда, совершенно ясно понял, что готов убить или умереть, лишь бы Кью был счастлив. Подавшись вперед, Элиот подцепил костяшками пальцев подбородок Кью и провёл большим пальцем по его губам.

— Так заставь меня. Ты же умеешь.

Ещё как умеет. Ощутить горячий рот Квентина на своём члене было словно оказаться в раю, в блядском раю, и ничего больше Элиоту не было нужно от этой жизни. Кончил он, сжимая пальцы у Квентина в волосах, и сотрясаясь всем телом от удовольствия.

После Кью заполз к нему в объятия, улёгся головой между плечом и шеей. Элиот чувствовал сладкую усталость и ноющую приятную боль во всех полагающихся местах. Квентин сопел ему в шею, устроившись в объятиях, словно пытался всем телом прижаться как можно ближе, и Элиот...

У Элиота было много секса. С кучей разных партнёров.

И никогда, никогда он не чувствовал такой близости. Ни с кем.

Сердце билось где-то в горле, испуганное до чёртиков.

— Ты был прав, — пробормотал Кью, приподняв нос из своего убежища. — Мне понравилось.

Элиот засмеялся, не в силах удержаться, и Кью его тут же поддержал. Кью и его чудесная улыбка, господи...

— А я говорил, — и больше у Элиота в голове не было не единой мысли.

***  
Его отправили в деревню за веревкой.

Этим утром Квентин настоял, что им жизненно необходима сушилка для одежды: все их запасы уже были буквально застираны магией до дыр. Близилась осень, а с ней и необходимость в тёплых вещах, и пора было прекращать тратить силы на магические стирку и сушку.

Элиот потратил пару часов, старательно готовясь к своему маленькому квесту. Магический огонь со временем превратился в одно из его любимых умений: он оказался полезным навыком и одновременно отличным катализатором для любой вечеринки. Все без исключения, и мальчики, и девочки, были в восторге от коктейлей, на поверхности которых плясали языки холодного синего пламени.

И да, эту идею Элиот беззастенчиво украл из «Гарри Поттера». Кому какое дело, всё равно в Филлори о нём и слыхом не слыхивали.

Так что в деревню Элиот отправился со стеклянной банкой, до краёв наполненной языками синего огня.

Маленький рыночный уголок в деревне ничем особо не выделялся, но зато там всегда можно было найти нужные повседневные мелочи. И Элиоту нравилась женщина-хозяйка, вдова по имени Малис, которая даже через полтора года упорно продолжала называть его «Искателем». Она всегда с удовольствием менялась с ними или подсказывала, к кому обратиться за помощью.

И сейчас Малис с интересом осмотрела банку огня и вскинула бровь:

— Кому нужен огонь, от которого нет жара?

— Он яркий и дом никому не спалит, — пожал плечами Элиот и придвинулся ближе, заговорщицки улыбаясь: — Наверняка у тебя на примете есть кто-нибудь, кому не хватает света в доме, где полно детишек.

— Что ты знаешь о детях, Искатель? Заперся со своим мальчиком в этой вашей хижине, и о малышах наверняка и думать не думаете.

У Элиота странно кольнуло сердце, но он лишь дёрнул плечом.

— До квеста у меня была другая жизнь, знаешь ли, — буркнул он, махнув рукой с обручальным кольцом, которое до сих пор носил — и подумал вдруг о Фен и дочери, которую они потеряли. Первый раз за долгие месяцы.

Малис улыбнулась и поставила банку на стол.

— Достойная сделка, Дитя Земли. Что хочешь взамен?

— Верёвку, немного соли и ниток, — перечислил Элиот список, который Кью заставил его раз семь повторить перед выходом из дома. Можно было и обидеться: Элиот всего раз забыл, за чем его послали в деревню. Может, два. Вспомнив о Кью, Элиот улыбнулся и добавил: — И книжек, если появилось что-нибудь новое.

— Я для тебя парочку придержала, — кивнула Малис и положила перед ним два тома: один с голубой обложкой и второй, обёрнутый старой кожей. Элиот взял первый и бегло пролистал, пока Малис собирала для него вещи, а завидев знакомые имена — удивлённо фыркнул. — Так и думала, что тебе понравится. Книжка же земная, да? Странная.

— Идеально, Кью будет в восторге, — ухмыляясь, кивнул Элиот, возвращая на стол полную копию «Алисы в стране Чудес». — Спасибо, Малис, что приберегла её для меня.

Она тихо хмыкнула и махнула рукой. Элиот выбрал самую тёмную катушку ниток и принялся разглядывать верёвки: большинство были грубыми и толстыми, их по всей деревне использовали для привязи лошадей и укрепления столбов. Но пара катушек отличалась: эта верёвка была тоньше и мягче, такая как раз отлично подошла бы для сушки белья. А ещё она была очень похожа на другую верёвку, ту, которая годилась для связывания и не повредила бы нежную кожу запястий.

— Возьму эту, — сказал Элиот, искренне надеясь, что не краснеет.

Загрузив вещи в рюкзак, он заглянул на мельницу, где купил муки на пару драгоценных монет, и направился домой. В пути отвлечься было не на что, и мысли сами вернулись к мотку верёвки за спиной. В своей жизни Элиот привязывал кого-то к постели целых два раза, но прекрасно знал, как это делать. Знал, какие узлы использовать, чтобы при необходимости быстро освободиться. Те два раза ему понравилось, но груз ответственности заметно добавил страха, и Элиот мысленно отправил эту практику в раздел «немного чересчур».

Но всё же... Кью нравилось отдавать контроль. Они даже немного поговорили об этом, в очередной раз, когда возник повод.

— С тобой я в безопасности, — улыбнулся Квентин, пожав плечами, словно что-то в жизни было так просто. Словно между ними тоже всё было просто.

Рядом с Квентином ответственность ощущалась драгоценной наградой.

Когда Элиот вступил в созданный факелами круг света в их маленьком дворе, Квентин сидел на лестнице и разглядывал мозаику. Он даже махнул Элиоту рукой, но очередной узор явно поглотил его целиком, и Элиот не стал вмешиваться. Прошёл в дом, разобрал рюкзак, убрал на место нитки и соль и не сдержал улыбки, добравшись до книг.

— У меня для тебя подарок, — сказал Элиот, выходя, и уселся на незаконченной мозаике.

— Ты мне узор закрываешь, — заявил Кью, улыбаясь, и слез с лестницы. Проходя мимо, он нарочито громко чмокнул Элиота в макушку и подхватил с края мозаики стопку белых плиток. У Элиота желудок сжался от небрежности этого жеста, от страха и робкой радости. Квентин настолько не стеснялся своих желаний, открытый и доверчивый мальчик и его хрупкое сердце, что Элиот...

Элиот опустил взгляд на своё обручальное кольцо в немом напоминании. Всё это было... Не навсегда. Не могло быть.

— Тогда никакого тебе подарка, — сказал Элиот, поддерживая игру: они препирались, перешучивались, смеялись и трахались. На лице Квентина расцвела улыбка, и он поднял любопытный взгляд от своих белых плиток.

— Признавайся, подарок — это твой член? Только честно.

«Это уже твоё, детка», — с улыбкой подумал Элиот, но ничего не сказал, боясь перегнуть палку.

— Нет, но если захочешь, его я тебе тоже подарю. Попозже.

— Я на это рассчитываю, — нагло заявил Квентин и ожидающе вскинул бровь. — Ну так?

Элиот усмехнулся и сунул ему в руки книжку в голубой обложке. Когда Кью пролистал её, на лице у него отразилась целая гамма эмоций. Узнавание-удивление-радость, одно за другим, и на сердце у Элиота потеплело от этой картинки. «Я просто хочу, чтобы ты был счастлив. Всегда».

— Элиот, боже мой, — поражённо выдохнул Квентин и вскочил на ноги, — ты где это раздобыл?

— Малис, — объяснил Элиот и привлёк его поближе к себе на мгновение, прежде чем отпустить.

— Как здорово, — пробормотал Квентин, разглядывая маленькую книжицу в своих руках, словно сокровище. Даже такие крохотные напоминания о доме каждый раз становились для них обоих настоящими ценностями.

— Почитаешь мне попозже? — попросил Элиот, не в силах справиться с нежностью.

Квентин мягко улыбнулся, и Элиота от этой улыбки окатило теплом.

— Обязательно.

Позже, осматривая остальную добычу, Квентин взглянул на Элиота с явным подозрением.

— Ты это всё выменял на своё пламя?

— Сыграл на жалость, — признался Элиот, сморщив нос.

— Поэтому ты и хорош в торговле. Гораздо лучше меня, — вздохнул Квентин. Его собственная неловкость частенько вставала на пути хорошей сделки.

Когда Квентин поднял со стола моток верёвки, Элиот улыбнулся, вспомнив о своём плане.

— У меня есть одна идея, — мягко начал он, показав Кью на верёвку и заталкивая поглубже внезапную предательскую нервозность.

— Но мы же хотели сделать сушилку? — удивился Квентин, и Элиот не удержался от смешка.

— И это тоже.

Потянувшись вперёд, Элиот забрал у Квентина верёвку и взял его ладони в свои, поцеловал каждую, потому что Кью был таким доверчивым, таким замечательным, и весь принадлежал ему. (Пока что. Пока что, пока что, пока что). А потом, взяв в руки верёвку, Элиот обвёл её восьмёркой вокруг запястий Кью и придержал концы в кулаке. Никакого узла, ничего такого — он просто пытался донести до Квентина свою идею. А тот... Кью сидел за столом, волосы собраны в пучок, продранная футболка, и взгляд у него был удивлённый и... возбуждённый?

— Как тебе моя идея? — тихо спросил Элиот, не в силах обернуть в слова желание забрать себе весь, весь контроль и позволить Кью лишиться разума в своих руках.

— Интересная, — выдохнул Квентин, и дыхание у него отчётливо прервалось на этом слове.

Элиот улыбнулся и склонился к нему, распуская верёвки:

— Вот как?

— Я не... Я никогда так не пробовал, — признался Квентин, краснея, но в глаза Элиоту всё же взглянул. Ещё полгода назад он бы ни за что не решился на такое, и Элиот ощутил странную гордость. — А ты?

— Да, — кивнул Элиот, поглаживая большими пальцами его запястья. — Пару раз пробовал. Было немного чересчур для меня. Но с тобой... Я бы хотел попробовать снова.

— А, — только и сказал Квентин, глядя на него тёплыми и нежными глазами. Словно это доверие отозвалось у него внутри. Знакомое чувство. — Покажешь мне, что делать? И как?

— Конечно, — Элиот улыбнулся и украл у Кью мягкий короткий поцелуй. Вот оно, прямо здесь. Никогда и никто не принимал Элиота так, как Квентин, до последней чёрточки, и ни с кем ему не было так хорошо.

Так что следующий час Элиот, сидя за кухонным столом, с удовольствием рассказывал Кью о базовых узлах, пока за окном садилось солнце. И Квентин поначалу был увлечён, задавал вопросы и рассказывал о своих предпочтениях в позах, но долго это продолжаться не могло. Уже через три смены узлов глаза у Кью потемнели и заблестели, а сам он притих и молча внимал словам Элиота.

Тот только прикусил губу, радуясь, что угадал со своим предложением, и аккуратно распустил узел у Кью на предплечьях, погладил его по рукам.

— Всё хорошо?

— Чудесно, — тут же кивнул Квентин. — Я только... Словно пьяный немного?

— Так бывает, — улыбнулся Элиот. — По-хорошему?

— Угу, — отозвался Квентин, слегка улыбаясь, и качнулся вперёд, напрашиваясь на поцелуй. Элиот поцеловал его, быстро и нежно, и Кью недовольно заворчал, когда тот отстранился. Элиот улыбнулся и поцеловал его в лоб, погладив по щеке.

— Надо поесть, — напомнил он, и Квентин неохотно согласился.

Они перекусили овощами и хлебом, и Элиот убедил Квентина немного почитать. Тот очевидно думал не о том, а глазами всё возвращался к верёвке, свернувшейся безобидными кольцами на столе. Элиот искренне наслаждался нарастающим напряжением, нетерпением, которое чувствовалось в теле Кью, в том, как тот ластился к Элиоту, словно его магнитом тянуло.

Предвкушение ещё никому не повредило.

Когда Квентин в четвёртый раз сбился, читая, Элиот, наконец, сжалился над ним. Сел, поцеловал Кью в висок и предложил негромко:

— Может, зажжёшь свечи в спальне?

Квентин вскочил так живо, что едва не уронил стол. Наблюдать за ним было так сладко, что у Элиота сил не было больше тянуть.

К моменту, когда он вошёл в спальню с верёвкой в руках, комната вся была залита мягким золотым светом. Квентин возился с последней свечой, его пальцы двигались в знакомом заклинании, и Элиота потянуло к нему с такой силой, что невозможно было сопротивляться. Подойдя ближе, Элиот обнял Квентина поперёк груди, и тот послушно откинул голову ему на плечо.

— Привет, — прошептал Кью, близко и горячо.

— Привет, — отозвался Элиот и поцеловал его, привлёк ближе к себе. — Скажи, если что-то пойдёт не так, ладно?

— Обещаю, — серьёзно кивнул Квентин, и глаза у него блестели желанием.

Не должно было быть ничего особенного в том, чтобы раздеть Кью и связать ему запястья. Элиот прекрасно помнил, как в прошлый раз чувствовал странный разрыв между своими действиями и эмоциями от них, но сейчас...

С Квентином каждое мгновение становилось особенным. Гладить его, связывая, возбуждало до крайности. Квентину всегда нравилось слушаться приказов, но сейчас всё это было словно возведено в степень. Он был связан, руки за головой, и Элиот осторожно привязал его запястья к металлическому пруту в изголовье кровати. Кью был раскрыт, как никогда, и выглядел совершенно беспомощным.

И смотрел так, словно это было самым чудесным ощущением на свете.

Усевшись у него на бёдрах, Элиот окинул взглядом открывшуюся картинку. Квентин посмотрел на него без тени смущения. Его дыхание уже сбилось, он уже возбудился только от связывания.

Как и сам Элиот.

— Отлично выглядишь, малыш. Весь мой, — промурлыкал он, настойчиво поглаживая Кью по бокам. — Я сделаю тебе очень хорошо.

— Элиот, — беспомощно выдохнул Квентин, ёрзая под ним. Элиот усмехнулся, прекрасно видя, как Кью попытался двинуть руками и не смог. Ощущать власть над ним опьяняло.

Хотелось большего.

Квентина никогда не хватало на то, чтобы лежать спокойно, пока Элиот его ласкал. В голове у него было слишком много мыслей, и отвлекаться он умел только на ответную ласку. Так что Элиот всегда старался вытащить его из плена назойливых сомнений. И сейчас Квентин явно улетал, плавился под его руками, и Элиот дорвался до него, набросился, целуя внутреннюю сторону руки, открытое дрожащее горло, торчащие розовые соски. Квентин был словно оголённый провод, отзывчивый и нетерпеливый, и ничего не мог сделать, пока Элиот с наслаждением целовал каждый дюйм его тела.

А потом Элиот поймал его расфокусированный, голодный взгляд и накрыл губами его член. Квентин ответил совершенно невероятным стоном и отчаянно дёрнулся в путах, принимая ласку.

— Эл, твою мать, пожалуйста, — выдохнул он, дрожа, и Элиот оторвался от его члена, погладил по вздымающемуся твёрдому животу.

— Ты так хорошо держишься, — нежно признался он, и Кью стиснул веки, полыхая румянцем. — Ты ведь примешь всё, что я хочу тебе дать?

— Да.

В этом шёпоте слышалась дрожь — и одновременно твёрдость. Элиот улыбнулся, гордый своим мальчиком, и снова склонился над его членом. Вскоре Кью уже весь дрожал и ёрзал, не в силах сдерживаться — и Элиот вобрал его в рот целиком, расслабив горло, и этого хватило, чтобы перейти грань.

К Элиоту сразу, горячей волной вернулось собственное возбуждение. То, что было далёким желанием, засевшим где-то в груди, вдруг засияло и заполнило его с такой силой, что перехватило дыхание. Склонившись вперёд, Элиот жадно приник к губам Кью, вторгся языком в его послушный рот, забирая себе, себе, себе.

Квентин только застонал ему в губы, содрогаясь от удовольствия.

Элиот кончил, прижавшись к его бедру, и закрыл глаза, словно чувствуя каждое из своих нервных окончаний. Целых тридцать секунд он дал себе на отдых, а затем лениво потянул за конец узла, распуская верёвки.

Кью тихо вздохнул, опуская руки. Элиот слегка заволновался и помог ему сесть, нежно растёр запястья. Погладил по загривку, по спине, поцеловал тёмные линии татуировки, а Квентин всё это время только тихонько дышал и улыбался, словно под кайфом.

— Иди ко мне, — позвал его Элиот и притянул к себе, накрывая их обоих покрывалом. Поцеловал Кью в губы, ещё и ещё, потому что Квентин обожал, когда его целовали. Можно было бы продолжать так вечно, но Кью вдруг поёрзал и чуть отодвинулся, поднял на Элиота сонные счастливые глаза. Когда в последний раз он выглядел таким счастливым?..

— Как так получается, что ты лучше меня знаешь, чего я хочу? — спросил Квентин, потягиваясь, и прижался носом к горлу Элиот, коснулся его губами, вызывая сладкую дрожь.

«Я бы отдал тебе весь мир, всё на свете, — отозвалось сердце Элиота, сжимаясь от боли, и это чувство, горячее, раскалённое, просто не умещалось в его груди. — Что угодно, детка, я так люблю тебя».

Чёрт.

Блядь. «Я ведь люблю его». Ужас накрыл Элиота с головой, заставляя желудок сжаться.

Должно быть, это отразилось в его позе или выражении лица, потому что Квентин ткнулся носом ему в подбородок:

— Эл? — Он слегка приподнялся, заглядывая Элиоту в лицо. — Что-то не так?

— Всё хорошо, — автоматически солгал Элиот, погладив его по волосам, и притянул обратно к своей груди. Кью бросил на него подозрительный взгляд, но послушно улёгся рядом.

— Если для тебя это слишком, можем больше не повторять, — пробормотал он, прижавшись щекой к ключице Элиота, уколол отросшей щетиной. Элиот медленно выдохнул, успокаивая взволнованное сердце.

— Мне очень понравилось, — честно сказал он и зарылся носом Квентину в волосы. От Кью пахло теплом, так знакомо, так близко, как дома.

Элиот справится. Будет любить Кью, впитывая каждое мгновение рядом, каждый миг этого квеста и тихой счастливой жизни вместе. Будет любить его до последнего и отпустит, когда придёт время. И даже год этой любви — уже больше, чем Элиот заслужил и на что надеялся.

Когда-то, в ночь своей свадьбы, он сказал Марго, что ничего в его жизни не может быть по-настоящему, не может работать нормально, и тогда это было правдой.

«Буду любить тебя и отпущу, когда будет нужно, — подумал Элиот, задыхаясь от боли, и поцеловал Квентина в волосы. — Потому что ты самое ценное, что у меня есть, и самое настоящее, что со мной случалось».

— Кью, — позвал он тихо, не справляясь с горьким отчаянием.

Но Квентин уже уснул.


End file.
